


Closure

by MillenniumAspen



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a filthy Suakko shipper, One-Sided Attraction, This took longer than expected to write, gays, kinda bittersweet ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumAspen/pseuds/MillenniumAspen
Summary: Diana and Akko have been in a relationship for a few weeks, happier than ever, while Sucy struggles with her own feelings for Akko.





	Closure

A single tear rolled down the young witch's cheek and dampened the pillow. Sucy's fingers twitched. The small dorm was already lit by the morning sun. With a groan, she wiped her eyes off onto the sleeve of her nightgown. A haze of her dream still remained with her, as she recalled the gentle touch of a figure which seemed familiar to her, but she could no longer place what it was.

The scuff of socks on the floor near the bed brought Sucy out of her thoughts. “Awake finally?” came Lotte's voice. The mattress sank under her weight as she took a seat at the corner of the bed. “Are you feeling okay? You really slept in.”

Sucy propped herself up on her elbows. “I guess,” she responded, blinking a few times before she met Lotte's eyes. The other girl was already dressed in her uniform, aside from her shoes being removed. Sucy narrowed her eyes at her and twisted her neck around to peer out the dorm window behind her. “What time is it?”

“It's past 10 already,” Lotte told her as she tugged at the collar of her uniform. “I was getting worried because usually you don't sleep in this late, even on weekends.”

The room was quiet apart from the two of them. It did take Sucy long to notice that she and Lotte were alone. The sheets on Akko's bed were disheveled, and though that was not unusual, Sucy took a shallow breath at the sight of their empiness. For a moment she was reluctant to speak as a sour taste seeped into her mouth. “Where's Akko?” she asked, although she already expected the answer.

“She left around an hour ago to see Diana. Said it was important,” Lotte told her.

Sucy's stomach tightened and she drew her knees up to her chest. She tried to swallow against the stone caught in her throat, struggling to speak. All she could manage was a tiny “oh” as she slumped onto her knees, arms wrapped around herself. She was certain that Lotte had not heard her.

The bed creaked as Lotte scooted closer to Sucy. “She said she didn't want to bother you, since you were out like a candle,” she added.

There was silence between them again as Sucy struggled to find words. Her face grew hot as she swiped tears from her eyes. Lotte's expression softened and she offered Sucy a sad smile, but Sucy refused to meet her eyes. “What about _our_ plans today?” she whimpered.

Lotte placed a hand on her roommate's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sucy drew back from the touch, ducking her head back against her knees. “Are you okay, Sucy? I'm sure Akko didn't mean to hurt us. You know how she can be sometimes.”

Sucy groaned. For the last few days, the three of them had been talking about a day out from Luna Nova together on that Saturday. They all could use it after the stress their second year at the academy gave them. Then once the day itself rolled around, Akko had decided to go off with someone else. “Apparently her girlfriend is more important to her,” Sucy fumed. “Everything is always about _Diana_ now.”

Before she had time to react, arms were wrapped around her. Lotte brought Sucy as close to her as she could. Sucy let out a shaky breath but did not fight it. She uncurled herself and allowed her head to rest against her roommate's shoulder. “You can't be too hard on Akko. Their relationship is still new. Give it time for things to settle down,” Lotte assured her.

Sucy tried to believe that everything would be okay, even after her many sleepless nights in the past few weeks, as she quietly wrestled with her own emotions. Her desire to be close with Akko. To hold her. Stroke her hair. Lace their fingers together. The desire to feel the warmth and love of Akko's lips against her own.

It was a part of Sucy that she always kept suppressed. She was attracted to the same sex, and she was infatuated with her own roommate. It could not be denied any longer, with the pain she felt at the knowledge that Akko had chosen someone else over her.

* * *

When Akko and Diana returned to Luna Nova, Lotte and Sucy greeted them at the front gate. Diana was the first to come to a land, dismounting her broom with grace. Akko stumbled to a halt as Diana took her by her wrist to steady her. As she stabilized, Akko stared at the ground, shakiness in her limbs, until she realized that she was standing upright. She gazed up at her girlfriend and gave her a smile to show her gratitude. A warm tingle crept over Sucy's cheeks and she snapped her gaze away.

There was not even a word of acknowledgement from Akko to her roommates, as she remained absorbed in her significant other, until Lotte stepped up to greet her. “Hey, Akko. How was your date?”

“It was so much fun!” Akko exclaimed, throwing her arms around Lotte even with her broom clutched in one hand. Her voice dropped a little when she spoke again, and Sucy could see the weariness in Akko's eyes from over Lotte's shoulder when she did. “I'm sorry I ditched you guys. Diana remembered there was an event today she wanted to take me to and it was the last day of it.”

“It's okay. We’re not holding it against you.” Lotte patted Akko's back before they stepped apart.

“I'm glad you came with me regardless, Akko.” Diana joined her girlfriend at her side, using her free hand to lift Akko's chin up towards her and press a kiss to her forehead. Sucy allowed her bangs to fall in front of her face, although she could still feel the eyes of the three others on her.

“Are you sick, Sucy?” came Akko's voice as slow, tentative footsteps approached her. “You seem really quiet, even for you.”

“I'm fine,” Sucy insisted, remaining slouched where she stood.

She expected Akko to ask more questions, but instead Sucy was pulled into her arms. She took in a sharp gasp, muscles stiffening and heart pounding in her chest.

“You can still talk to me whenever you need to. Okay, Sucy?” Akko told her. “You're still one of my best friends. I care about you so much.” She gave Sucy a tighter squeeze. Sucy responded with a small nod as Akko beckoned for her friends to follow her with a swing of her broom. Diana caught up her as they led the way back to the main building of Luna Nova. As Lotte and Sucy fell into step behind them, a modest but cheery grin appeared on Lotte's lips.

“Gosh, you have to admit they're really cute together,” she gushed.

“Yeah, I guess,” Sucy mumbled. She paid little attention to Lotte during their return to the dormitories. Instead her eyes focused on Akko's and Diana's hands, interlocked together between them.

A feeling of self-loathing overcame Sucy as they arrived at Diana's dorm. She witnessed the embrace between her and Akko which lasted a little too long, several kisses passing between them, before they parted ways. Sucy watched in somberness. She knew that she loved Atsuko Kagari, and she thought back on all the times in the past when she had missed the opportunity to share with her the words in her heart, but she understood that she could not sabotage Akko's relationship and happiness. What kind of a friend would that make her? As the roommates returned to their dorm and Akko and Lotte conversed in an animated manner the whole way, Sucy kept to herself. She needed closure, but needed to wait for a more private moment for it.

When evening rolled around, the red team had decided to make new plans together for the following morning. As they were seated around the small dorm, Akko clammed up in her bed as she scratched at her cheek. “I'm sorry I just left you guys to be with Diana this morning,” she whispered, refusing to meet either of her roommates’ eyes.

“That's the fifth time, Akko. We said we forgive you.” Lotte gave a small shake of her head from her seat at the desk, though she meant no harm by this gesture.

“Yeah, well,” Akko slammed the palms of her hands down onto the bed and held herself upright, “it's time I start being a better friend again! From now on when we make plans together, I'll stick to them!”

The energy and genuineness in Akko's tone brought a smile to Sucy's face.

As the three prepared for bed, the need for her closure needled at Sucy as she observed Akko, who was digging through a bag at the foot of her bed until she found her toothbrush. She stood up and stretched, but before she could leave the room, Sucy approached her and took Akko's hand in her own. “Wait,” she told her.

Akko stared at her hand in Sucy's. The much paler skin of the alchemist stood out against her own as Sucy traced her thumb over her palm. “Wait? For what?” she echoed.

Sucy hesitated as she looked for a response. This was the time now. There would be no more holding back. “There's something I wanted to tell you.”

Not only did she have Akko's attention, but also Lotte as she finished changing into her nightgown. Sucy took in a deep breath, forcing herself to meet Akko's gaze as she spoke. “Akko, I've wanted to tell you this for a while.” She hesitated, swallowing hard.

“What? Is something wrong?” Akko tipped her head to the side but maintained eye contact.

Sucy began to fumble over her words. “No, it's just… I like you a lot, Akko. Okay? As more than a friend.”

There was a small gasp from Lotte. Akko's eyes widened and she seemed to struggle to find words. “Sucy,” she breathed. “I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know--”

“Don't worry about it,” Sucy interjected, releasing Akko's hand. “You're happy with Diana. That's all I want from you.”

Even as she spoke those words, a part of her knew that they were not entirely true. The dull ache of knowing she would never have Akko the way that Diana did now was ever present, but she felt a calm acceptance in knowing she had at last admitted her feelings and that Akko would remain by her side as one of her few friends. Sucy reached out and gave Akko a quick but tight embrace, the closest she would ever feel to the girl that she loved, before she left her to retire to her bed.

Akko whispered a “thank you” and exited the room. The sound of the door closing resounded through the quiet dorm.

Lotte joined Sucy at the side of her bed, sitting on its corner just as she had that morning with her head bowed. For a moment she said nothing. “I had wondered about that myself, Sucy,” she admitted. She rested her chin on her knuckles and peered at her out of the corner of her eye. “Is all of that really true?”

“Every bit of it,” Sucy stated. She drew her blankets up over her mouth and shifted onto her side to face the wall, eyes fluttering shut. After a moment, a gentle hand was rested on her shoulder.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Lotte sympathized. "That's… a lot to hold onto.”

“I'll be fine,” Sucy assured her. “This will pass.” After all she trusted Akko and their friendship, regardless of what came between them. Akko still accepted her, and that was what mattered to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the idea to write this a few days ago, in part because I wanted to write one-sided Suakko and in part to vent my own personal feelings of often being treated as second best, as well as my experiences coming out as a queer woman.
> 
> Anyway I have requests to work on and ended up doing this instead because I didn't know it would take as long as it did. D;
> 
> Also thanks to one of my regular readers who has given me several requests. I may or may not have written this with you in mind. ;)


End file.
